


The Surrogate (A Hopemin x Reader Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Assistant Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Jeon Jungkook is a Good Friend, Lawyer Jeon Jungkook, Lawyer Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I became pregnant at a young age and realized that I couldn't take care of the baby and it would have been selfish of me to try.  So I made the most difficult decision I ever made in my life; I gave the baby up for adoption.  In doing so, I angered and estranged my entire family, which led me to decide to move away and start fresh where no one knew about my past. There, I made a very close friend named Jungkook who became my rock and eventually saw my pain in not only missing my child but missed the enjoyment of bringing life into this world.  After time, I let him in and told him what happened.  Some time later, he approached me with an idea that at first I passed off as insane! Some friends of his were looking for a surrogate, and he wondered if I would want to do it.  But after giving it some thought, I wondered....would it really be so bad to experience the joy again?❗Warning: Includes smut and adult content❗
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Starting over is hard. Starting over with absolutely no one, not even your family to support or comfort you was even harder. But after I pushed my entire family away for making the hardest decision I ever made in my life, I had no choice. I had just graduated high school when I found out that my high school sweetheart had gotten me pregnant. We had been dating all through high school and even though I wasn't ready to be a mother, I was excited at the prospect of us becoming a family together. That all changed when as soon as I told him, he bolted. I was terrified to tell my parents. I had recently obtained two different part time jobs and was saving to move out, but I knew that they would be disappointed. The only way I could get through this, was with their support. When I told them, they were more than disappointed, they were angry. I decided I didn't need them, that I would raise this baby on my own. I loved being pregnant, the feeling of my child growing inside me. I looked forward to every doctor's visit, even though they always reprimanded me for working too much and exhausting myself. I wound up in the hospital twice from dehydration and over exhaustion. I was considering taking up a third job, because once I moved out, I was barely able to make ends meet, let alone pay to take care of a child. If I did take a third job, however, I would literally never be around for that child. The further it got into the pregnancy, the more I realized that I would be selfish if I tried to keep the baby. I couldn't properly care for her, so I then made the hardest decision I would ever have to make. I decided it was best for me to give my child up for adoption so it would have a chance at a full and happy life, not constantly alone and missing an absentee parent who had to work non stop. My parents began to come around to the idea of me having their grandchild, and paid me a visit one day. However, when I told them about my decision, everything changed. I remember the conversation and hurtful comments like it was yesterday

_"So not only were you whoring around and got yourself pregnant because of it, now you are refusing to take responsibility for your disgusting actions? I am ashamed to call you my daughter, ashamed to realize that I raised such an irresponsible and trashy person."_

That was 5 years ago, and I had not heard from my family since. My little girl was adopted by a sweet couple who had been trying for eight years to conceive, until they decided that they were going to take in a child that needed a home instead. The look on their faces when they saw her in the hospital made the pain all worth while. They offered to keep me updated on my daughter, I mean their daughter's progress and life as she grew up, but I politely declined. It was hard because I wonder almost every day how she is, but I knew it would be harder seeing pictures of her and having her within my grasp but unable to be the mother I wanted to be. After all of that, I decided to move away to a new city where no one knew of my past. I got a new, full time job at a law firm as a receptionist and personal assistant. It wasn't the most glamorous position, but it allowed me to live comfortably. I didn't bother to try to make friends, afraid that if they did somehow find out about my past, I would be judged harshly for it. That is, until the firm hired Jeon Jungkook. He was a very young lawyer, fresh out of law school, but his uncle was a partner in the firm and hired him on as soon as he graduated. I always thought he was extremely attractive, but our friendship began to grow and I no longer saw him in that kind of light. He was more like the brother I never had. Every year on the day of my child's birth, I always experienced some depression and sadness at the fact that she wasn't in my life. The first couple of years, I called out of work, not wanting to even show my face in public. Two years ago, however, we had a huge case and my boss couldn't afford to be without me, so I was stuck at work. I tried my best to hide my depression all day, but finally right before it was time to go, it hit me. I sat behind my desk, chewing on my lip and trying desperately not to cry when Jungkook walked up. He knew something was wrong and told me we were going out for drinks after work. I took him up on the offer and he didn't pry, but wanted to know if I was ok and said that I could talk to him if I needed to. He was concerned, but I was truly afraid that he would judge me and our friendship would wane. After a few drinks, it all came spilling out. Much to my surprise and relief, he was extremely supportive of me and assured me that no one could make that decision for me, and if I chose to give my child a chance at a better life, then I made a hard choice, but a wise one. Ever since that night, Jungkook and my friendship became more solid than it ever had been. 

"Hey Y/N, you still up for coming over after work, right?" he asked as I looked up from my desk.

"Yep, got my overnight bag in the car." I said, making him smile at me.

"Good. Hopefully the last consultation will go by fast." he replied, huffing. 

"Annoying consultation?" I asked, typing away.

"They aren't going to use our firm, I think they just want free legal advice. I don't mind that sometimes, but when I block a whole hour for a consultation because it may be a "complicated case" it wears on be a little bit." he replied, leaning against the desk.

"Y/N, have you seen the Anderson file?" my boss, Seokjin said, leaning around the corner.

"It should be in the incoming basket next to the fax machine." I replied as he gave me a big smile.

"Thanks, you're the greatest!" he replied going back inside his office.

"I swear that man would lose his head if it wasn't attached." Jungkook chuckled under his breath, making me stifle a giggle.

"Yeah, well that's what I'm here for; to keep the chaotic mess that is Seokjin in tact." I replied finishing up the email I was sending out.

"Mr. Jeon, your consultation is here." His assistant Taehyung said as he walked over to my desk, as Jungkook cleared his throat.

"Fun stuff." he said, walking off after straightening up his suit jacket. 

"So Tae, how did your audition go?"I asked, sorting through the mail. He sighed and sat on the corner of my desk, angled toward me.

"It wasn't exactly an audition. I submitted my portfolio and head shots and then met with the agency. They said they would contact me if they were interested. I haven't heard anything yet." he said quietly.

"It was just yesterday, give it time. You know you will make it as a model, have you looked at yourself? Girls and even guys drool over you whenever they come in here." I giggled as he smiled at me.

"I hope so, thanks y/n." he replied with a grin. He bounced up and rushed over to his desk as his phone began ringing. I finished sorting through the mail, responding to what needed to be taken care of, and finished up a few more things before I saw Jungkook's door open up, his consultation leaving as he followed them out. He let out a slow breath and walked over plopping on the corner of my desk.

"Let's get out of here, I need a drink." he huffed, making me laugh.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I said, standing up from my chair. 

"I have liquor at the house, so we can just head there. We can order take-out and just chill." he said, walking with me out the door.

"Sounds like a plan. Your girlfriend doesn't mind that I am spending the night right?" I asked walking out of the door as the cool air gusted around us.

"Nah, she doesn't really care. Besides, we are in an open relationship, so even IF we were going to the house for that reason, she couldn't say anything about it. She is hanging out with her boy toy tonight so we are good." he laughed as we walked to the parking garage.

"Good. Do you want me to just follow you over?" I asked, stopping at my car.

"If you can keep up." he smirked, ducking into his flashy sports car. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I slipped into my own car, turning it and the heat on. Jungkook sped off and I drove at my own pace over to his place. When I arrived and knocked on the door, he came to the door in sweats and a tank top, grinning as he stepped back for me to come in.

"Jesus, I thought you would never get here." he teased, closing the door behind us.

"Shut up! I'm not going to get a ticket just to get here five minutes earlier." I said, taking my heels off.

"Yeah yeah. What is your poison of choice today?" he asked, walking over to the bar.

"I will have whatever you are. I'm gonna get changed." I said, walking towards the downstairs bathroom. I got out of my work clothes and into some yoga pants and a long baggy shirt before coming back out to see Jungkook turning on the fireplace in the living room.

"Cozy!" I said, plopping on the couch and curling my legs beside me.

"Here." he said, sitting beside me and handing me a drink. I sipped it and appreciated the warmth immediately spreading through my chest.

"So that last consultation was pretty shit?" I asked, taking another sip before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Not...exactly. I think they are going to have to go to a specialized office for family court." he said, drinking a few sips of his own drink.

"Oh, that's never good." I replied. Before anything else could be said his phone rang, making him hold up a finger to me.

"Sorry I gotta take this." he replied, answering the phone. I sat there enjoying the warmth of the fire and the liquor coursing through my veins, looking at the photos atop the mantle. There were a couple of Jungkook and his girlfriend, one of the two of us, one of him and a few people I didn't recognize and one of him and an older couple I guessed to be his parents. I tried not to listen in to the conversation as I looked around the room and then at my phone. I was scrolling through some social media apps before he hung up and let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that." he replied taking another couple sips of his drink.

"You're fine, don't worry." I said, smiling at him.

"Some friends of mine were asking for some legal advice. They are having a hell of a time." he said, rubbing his hand down his face.

"It's always hard when it's someone you know." I said, as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they are a couple and have been trying to adopt but...wait what agency did you go through?" he asked, as I looked at him.

"I went through Loving Arms agency. They were really great." I said, giving him a smile.

"Shit, they tried there. They can't seem to get anyone to accept their application since they are not married technically but they've been together forever. They were just asking my advice on drafting up a possible legal contract in finding a surrogate." he replied.

"Oh, I hope they find one. I actually considered do that a long time ago when I was in desperate need of money. I loved being pregnant and I knew if I could give a baby up once, I should be able to do it again. Even though it does hurt, it feels good to know that you have made a happy family." I said, feeling the ache along with the joy I did feel seeing the happy couple take their daughter home. Jungkook looked at me for a moment before cocking his head slightly.

"Just out of curiosity, your apartment lease is about to be up, right?" he asked, making me wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

"That's a bit out of left field, but yes it is." I said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm..." he replied, his eyebrows furrowed as he began rubbing his chin slightly.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" I asked, making him shake it.

"Nothing, nothing." he said, brushing off whatever it was. As the evening went on and more drinks started flowing, the mood changed as he looked at me intensely, scooting closer and putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Can I ask you something kind of crazy?" he asked, making me laugh at his sudden serious expression.

"No Jungkook, I won't suck your dick again." I said putting down my now empty glass.

"What? No no no...wait really? You wouldn't if I asked?" He asked, humor playing on his lips.

" I have told you, as hot as you are, and as fun is that night was, I just can't see you like that anymore, you know this." I replied with a giggle.

"That was a good night." He responded, smirking.

"Anyway, what were you wanting to ask?" I asked, changing this awkward subject.

"Oh yeah right. You said you thought about surrogacy before, right?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, I did consider it at one time, why?" I asked, wondering where this was coming from.

"Would you ever consider it again?" he asked, making me startle.

"What? Why?!" I asked, as I sat up a little more.

"My friends...they need a surrogate. I know you would be the perfect person for it, but I don't want to say anything to them until I posed the idea to you. It would be great if they could get someone already known. I know you have healthy habits, you have carried successfully in the past, and you yourself said you loved being pregnant." he said, bringing up all valid points.

"This is insane, Jungkook." I replied, laughing at the thought.

"Hey no pressure, just thought I would ask. They are going to want a live-in surrogate so they can take care of her and everything while she is pregnant and your lease is about to be up so I thought it would be an option. Plus, they have a lot of money and you would be paid really well." he replied, making me scoff.

"You make it sound like this is something as simple as deciding to take a job." I said, as he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I just knew I would kick myself if I didn't ask." he said, making me shake my head.

"Jungkook, what am I going to do with you?" I laughed as he shrugged with a smile. After that, he didn't bring it up again and the evening resumed like it was before. Little did I know that the mention of it planted a seed in the back of my mind, and would grow into a nagging thought that just wouldn't leave.

______________________  
______________________


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since that night and I didn't give too much thought to the crazy idea he mentioned as time went. That all changed one day when someone came into the firm that looked vaguely familiar.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to see Jungkook. Is anyone with him?" the man asked from the other side of the desk. I was taken aback by how handsome he was, his bright smile and kind eyes making me smile back at him.

"No, he should be free. He doesn't have another client until four." I said, as the man's smile widened.

"Thank you so much!" he replied before bounding off to Jungkook's office. It must have been someone he knew personally, but I just shrugged it off and continued my work. About an hour later, the man came out of Jungkook's office, looking disheartened.

"Thanks for your help Kook. I know this is going to be a long process, but I pray we can get it going soon. Poor Jimin has been heartbroken so many times, and I hate seeing him that way." the man said, as Jungkook took him in for a quick hug.

"I know, Hobi. I will draft up the documents as soon as you guys are ready to proceed, ok?" Jungkook said to the man as he gave him a sad smile.

"Sure thing. I'll see you at dinner on Friday." he said as he began walking toward the exit.

"Bye Hobi." Jungkook called as the man waved at him.

"Thank you, ma'am, have a good day." he said with a soft smile as he left the office. Jungkook came over and sighed before sitting on the corner of my desk, his regular perch.

"Another consult?" I asked, as he looked at me.

"Sort of. That is my friend Hoseok. He is one of the guys I told you about that is going to be looking for a surrogate. They are wanting to proceed soon and it's going to be a hard road I think." he sighed.

"He seemed very nice, I'm sorry they are having such a rough time." I replied, feeling sad for the man I didn't even really know. 

"Yeah, they are pretty torn up about it. I have known them for years, and seeing their normally happy go lucky personalities be dampened by all this really sucks. We are having dinner Friday to try to lighten the mood. Actually did you want to come to dinner with us?" he asked, looking at me with a light smile.

"Jungkook..." I trailed off, tapping my nails against my desk, as he shook his head.

"No no, nothing like that. I'm not trying to pressure you into that. I told you I wouldn't push that on you again. I just thought you might like to meet them since you are both friends of mine. Besides we are going to be also celebrating in a sense too." he smiled as I wrinkled my forehead.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked, as he looked around before leaning down.

"Don't tell anyone because he wanted to keep it a secret for now but Tae got signed to an agency yesterday. He still thinks it's too good to be true, but he had me look over the contract to make sure it was legit before he signed. So I told him we were going to celebrate!" he said with a big grin.

"I can't believe that little shit didn't tell me!" I said, sitting up with my mouth open, leaning back in my chair to see Taehyung typing away on his computer across the room.

"I'm sure he is going to, I just don't think it has sunk in yet. So, dinner on Friday? My place?" he asked, giving me a cheesy grin.

"Yeah yeah, dinner at your place. Can I bring anything?" I asked, as he shook his head.

"Nope, just yourself. You know drinks will be involved so you might as well stay the night. " he said, getting up off my desk as my phone rang.

"Alright, sounds good." I responded before answering the phone. Before the day was out, Taehyung wound up telling me of his good news and of course I acted like I didn't know so he wouldn't get upset that Jungkook was the one to tell me. Jungkook wound up overhearing us and then announced the dinner out loud so we could all be on the same page. The rest of the week, nothing else had been said about the dinner and I had actually forgotten until the very day when he came up to me at work and mentioned it.

"Shit! I didn't bring my clothes, I forgot." I said, smacking my hand against my forehead.

"That's alright, I'm sure my girlfriend has left something around that you could wear." he shrugged making me nod.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." I said as I peeked in and asked Seokjin if there was anything else he needed. I wound up staying a little later to help him with a few more things before heading to Jungkook's. As I pulled up, I realized I was probably the last to arrive, since several cars already parked in his driveway. When he opened the door, he was already in casual clothes, a big smile on his face and drink in hand.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it! You can go upstairs and I left something for you on the guest room bed to wear. Oh, Hoseok hyung, Jimin hyung, this is y/n! Y/N, this is Hobi and Jiminie!" Jungkook said as I walked in, motioning to the two men, the one of whom I had met earlier that week in the office.

"Oh, it's good to see you again!" Hoseok said with a bright smile on his face.

"You work at the law firm with Jungkook, right?" Jimin asked, coming over to shake my hand, his soft lips parting into a sweet smile.

"I'm their receptionist, yes. It's nice to finally meet you, Jungkook has told me so many nice things about you two." I said as they both scoffed and looked at Jungkook who shrugged.

"Yeah right." Hoseok teased, elbowing Jungkook who just laughed.

"Go change into some comfy clothes, y/n!" Tae said, grinning as he sat there, still looking like a damn model in his casual clothes. 

"Alright guys, I'll be right back." I said before turning and rushing up the stairs. As I went into the guest room I undressed into my bra and panties and walked over to the bed, scoffing as I looked at the outfit sitting on the bed. I peeked the door open and shouted down the hallway.

"YAH! Jeon Jungkook! I am not wearing some lacy almost see through nighty thing!!" I shouted, hearing peals of laughter from downstairs.

"Why not?!" he yelled back, making me roll my eyes.

"Jungkook, I swear when I get my hands on you..." I trailed off as I heard him coming up the stairs.

"I know I know, I was just doing it to get a rise out of you. There should be some oversized shirts and shorts in the second drawer." he teased before I punched him in the arm through the crack of the door.

"You're such a shit." I said before shutting the door, hearing him still laugh on the outside. I managed to find the clothes he mentioned and dressed in them before heading back down the stairs where Taehyung waited with a drink in hand and extended it to me.

"It's weird not seeing you in dress clothes." he giggled, making me smile back at him.

"Well I would say the same about you, but you still look like you could walk the damn runway." I replied, taking the drink from him as he blushed.

"Yah, don't say that." he replied, grinning as I pushed at him lightly.

"So Tae, is your family excited to know you are going to get to start modeling?" Jimin asked as we joined them in the dining room.

"My mom is really excited actually. She has told all her friends that her son is going to be famous. I wish she wouldn't but it gives her something to be proud of at least." he shrugged.

"That's good! I'm sure she's very proud!" Hoseok beamed, making Taehyung blush even more. As we finished dinner and went to the living room and the drinks continued to flow, everyone seemed to loosen up a lot more and I think all of us at that point got a little tipsy.

"I'm so glad we are finally getting to meet you guys! Jungkook talks about you both all the time." Jimin said as Jungkook rolled his eyes.

"Not all the time." he replied, making them laugh.

"It's okay, he has told me a lot about you guys as well." I responded.

"Oh yeah, aren't you guys going to be starting a family soon?" Taehyung asked, as they both seemed to almost visibly tense.

"Tae..." Jungkook said, making Taehyung shrink a little.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." he said, chewing his lip.

"I-It's okay, really. I mean it is something we want to talk about because the prospect is exciting. It's just been really hard." Jimin said as he seemed to deflate a little bit.

"I can't believe you guys have had such a tough time of it." I responded as they both gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah, I really didn't think it would be quite this hard either." Hoseok replied.

"I'm disappointed in the system. I mean, I never thought they would be like this. Hell if I would have come across a great couple like you when I was choosing a couple, I would have chosen you guys in a heart beat!" I said, as Jungkook stared at me with wide eyes. I didn't even realize my mistake until Taehyung said something.

"Wait, you had a baby?" he asked, making me bite my lip.

"I...I-I...." I couldn't say anything else as I felt my chest tighten as everyone's eyes were on me.

"Hey hey, it's okay, y/n. You are among friends right now. I can promise you, they aren't going to judge you, just like I didn't okay?" Jungkook said, immediately scooting over to me and wrapping his arm around me, leaning me into him. 

"You don't have to tell us anything. You don't owe us anything, hun." Hoseok said with a soft smile on his face.

"No one knows except Jungkook. It happened out of high school. I gave my baby up for adoption because I realized I couldn't care for her properly at the time and the father wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. My family cast me out for it, but I know deep down in my heart I made the right decision." I said, swallowing as they looked at me.

"I can't imagine how difficult that was for you." Jimin said, his voice a little thick.

"It was the hardest decision I ever made. But honestly, when I saw the couple I chose look at their daughter for the first time, the joy and tears they had, thanking me over and over again, it took some of that pain away. It really made me happy to know that I was able to make them happy and give them the family they had always wanted." I said, sniffing once as I wiped at my eye.

"Wow, you are really strong." Tae said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blab it like that." I replied, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Blab away! We all go through hard times, and that sounds like it was harder than anything most people will have to face in a lifetime." Hoseok replied, making me smile at him.

"You would really have chosen a couple like us?" Jimin asked, his voice almost sounding a bit hopeful.

"I would. You guys are really sweet, and it is obvious how much you love each other. I think you will be great parents." I said, as Jimin wiped a tear away.

"I hope we get the chance some day." he replied, as Hoseok put his arm around Jimin and kissed the side of his head.

"We will babe, we will." Hoseok replied softly.

"Of course you will! Jungkook is the best lawyer out there, and I know he can help you guys." Taehyung said as Jungkook gave them a soft smile.

"I'm doing my best." He replied as they nodded.

"We know, and we are so thankful for all of your help Kook, really." Hoseok replied. The mood shifted after that, everyone trying to get it back into a lighthearted situation, but it never quite got fully back to where it was at the beginning of the evening. That night as I laid there in bed, I was unable to sleep, tossing and turning with all of the information I had heard tonight replaying over in my head. I was stupid for even allowing the little seed that Jungkook planted a few weeks ago to begin growing, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't until a few hours went by that I heard something that made it grow even more. I heard something that sounded like muffled cries coming from what sounded like the other side of the wall, which was where Hoseok and Jimin were staying for the night. I swallowed and sat up in bed, slowly creeping out into the hallway until I stood outside their door. I didn't know what I was doing standing there, and I knew it was wrong to listen to their private conversation, but my feet felt like lead once I was standing there. I heard Jimin sniffling to Hoseok about the situation, and Hoseok doing his best to comfort Jimin, although it sounded like he was just as upset. It made me feel sick to my stomach, my hand coming to rest on top of my stomach instinctually, my heart aching for them. I turned back around after I was able to get my bearings for a few moments before gently opening Jungkook's door and slipping into his room. 

"Y/N?" he asked in a sleepy voice as I shut the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just don't really want to be alone right now." I said, walking over to his bed.

"Come on." he replied, flipping back the covers. I climbed up into his bed and snuggled into his warm chest as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"I feel so bad for them." I said quietly as he rubbed my back.

"Who, Hobi and Jimin?" he asked softly as I nodded into his chest.

"They are so sweet and they are really hurt. They deserve a family, Kook." I said barely above a whisper as he continued to rub my back.

"They will have one, I'll be sure of it. It may take time, but I will get them their baby no matter what." he said, resting his head on mine.

"Maybe...maybe your idea wasn't so crazy after all." I said as he stopped rubbing and stilled for a moment.

"What idea?" he asked leaning back a little to look at me.

"For me to be their surrogate." I said, as he sucked in a huge breath through his nose.

"Y/N, that isn't something to take lightly. You can't just say that. Don't even mention that if you aren't serious about it, it would break their heart." he said, making me wrinkle my forehead and look down.

"I wasn't going to say anything to them. I just wish I could help them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." I said softly as he wrapped his arms back around me and pulled me tightly to him.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, mkay? Get some sleep." he replied, kissing my forehead as I snuggled into him. It would be hard, and it would be something serious and life changing, but it would be rewarding and would make so many people happy. Something that wonderful couldn't be bad, could it?

__________________  
__________________


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning way too warm and heavy as I felt Jungkook's arm draped over me. 

"Kook I can't breathe." I grumbled as he humphed and kept his arm right where it was.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." he grinned.

"Last night, you weren't on top of me." I groaned, pushing at his arm as he rolled onto his side. He stared at me for a minute and scrunched his forehead before letting out a small sigh.

"Are you alright this morning?" He asked, making me nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I climbed in here last night. I could just hear them crying from the next room and it was so hard to listen to." I said, making him nod slowly, looking down.

"Did you want to talk about what you said last night?" he asked, looking back up at me.

"I still think I want to do it Jungkook." I replied, making him let out a harder sigh.

"You can't think, you have to know you want to do this. If you only think you want to and we pose it to them and you change your mind, they will be crushed all over again and I can't do that to them." he replied, making me shake my head.

"I know, that was a bad choice of words then. I really think that I would be the best fit for them, and I would love to be able to give them a family." I replied.

"You really think you could do that again? For Hoseok and Jimin to have a part of you forever? For you to be able to just give away another child?" he asked, making me wrinkle my forehead and look down.

"I could. Last time, it was so hard. Last time, I thought I was going to keep my daughter and I had formed a strong attachment to her before I even met her, knowing I was going to get to be her mother. I didn't make the decision to give her up until late in the pregnancy. This time, I would be going into it knowing that I would be giving the baby to them. It wouldn't even cross my mind that I would be taking the baby home, so I would be already thinking of it as their child I was carrying, not my own." I explained as he stared at me, shaking his head softly.

"You are a truly amazing woman, do you know that? Whoever you wind up with better realize how lucky he actually is, because you are the strongest person I think I've ever met." he said, kissing me on my forehead.

"No one is going to want to be with a woman who has already had two kids but hasn't kept either. I sincerely doubt it, anyway. Besides, I don't need a man to complete me." I said, making him chuckle.

"You most certainly don't. I will ask you one more time though...are you really sure you want to do this? Because once I bring it up, there is no going back, y/n. I'm serious." he said, looking me dead in the eye. I knew I should have taken more time to think about it, but in truth, I had been thinking about it for a while before I even met them. Now that I had and had seen their pain, I wanted to bring an end to it if I could.

"I'm sure. It won't even be a year of my time, my lease is up in a month anyway, and if I donate an egg, we can do artificial insemination instead of them having to do IVF which is a lot more complicated." I said, making him just stare at me in shock.

"I really don't even know what to say to you anymore. You really have thought this through, haven't you?" he asked, making me scoff.

"It's your fault, you made me starting thinking about it." I teased, pushing at him. He hugged me close to him kissing my head a few times before letting out what sounded like a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, thank you. You are about to rock their world in the best way, and they will never ever be able to thank you enough." he said, squeezing me tighter to him.

"I love you Jungkook." I said, relishing the warmth of his hug.

"I love you too, y/n. Do you want to tell them at breakfast? Oh shit, maybe not when Taehyung's here. Or do you care if he knows too?" Jungkook rambled, scrambling to sit up and get out of bed.

"I mean, he might as well. I am going to be waddling around the office at one point anyway, I would rather him know what is really happening than think it was yours after sleeping in here tonight." I giggled making Jungkook stand up real quick and turn to face me.

"Jesus, you are on a roll today." he laughed, slipping his sweatpants back on over his boxers. As I climbed out of bed and Jungkook opened his door, Taehyung was just coming out of his room, seeing us standing there together, his face turning pink.

"Oh...uh...." he said, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Nothing happened, silly goose. I just needed to talk to him." I said, ruffling up Tae's hair.

"Trust me, if something did, the whole house would have known. You aren't exactly quiet." Jungkook said, making me turn to glare at him.

"Jungkook, I swear to God I'm going to hurt you! We hook up one time, ONE TIME, and you just love bringing it up don't you?" I said, as Taehyung giggled.

"You guys hooked up?" he asked as Jungkook made his way past me with a shit eating grin and down the hallway.

"Yeah just once when he first started, but I quickly realized he was more like a brother than anything else so it was just too weird. Plus we work together, so that's never a good idea." I said, as Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah, I did that once at the place I worked at before and it was not a good idea. It gets too messy." he replied as we made our way down the stairs. As Jungkook cooked, Hoseok came down the stairs looking a little tired.

"Morning Hobi! Where's Jiminie?" Jungkook asked as Hoseok rubbed his hand over his head.

"He'll be down soon, he just had a rough night. The drinking made him extra emotional I think." he said, making me feel bad for them.

"Well, today is a good day, I promise you that. He will be all smiles soon enough." Jungkook said as he flipped a pancake. I suddenly felt extremely nervous at the thought of what we were about to tell them as I sat down at the table, biting my lip and bouncing my leg a little nervously.

"How did you sleep last night, Y/N?" Hobi asked, making me smile over at him.

"I had a lot on my mind, but I eventually got some good rest. Did you guys sleep ok?" I asked, as he gave me a little smile and nodded.

"Eventually, yeah we slept pretty good." Hoseok said with a grin.

"I slept like a dang rock." Tae added as he took a sip of juice, making us smile.

"Good morning everyone." Jimin said as he fluffed up his freshly showered hair.

"Morning Jiminie! As soon as breakfast is ready, we have lots to discuss, so no one go anywhere!" Jungkook said in an extremely chipper voice.

"Did he get laid last night?" Jimin asked, looking over at me.

"Hell no!" I declared, making the rest of them all laugh. As soon as we all sat down to eat and everyone began eating, Hoseok looked over at Jungkook who grinned at him through a mouthful of pancake.

"Alright Kook, what is this big news you have that you need to tell us and why did it wait until this morning?" Hoseok asked as Jungkook swallowed.

"Well, things weren't final until this morning. But...I think Y/N is the one who wants to say something." he said, making me swallow as all eyes turned to me.

"Hoseok, Jimin...I have been thinking a lot about your situation and everything that you are going through, and it really hurts me. I feel so bad for you and I hate that you are suffering all because of your home life. It isn't fair, because a wonderful and loving couple like you deserves a family, and I want to do everything in my power to help." I said, making them look at each other

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked, holding his fork in mid air with his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What I mean is...I would be happy if you would consider me to be a surrogate to carry your child." I stated. With that, Jimin dropped his fork and Hoseok's mouth opened in shock.

"Wow, really?" Tae said beside me as I stared at the tears quickly filling Jimin's eyes.

"A-Are you serious?" Jimin barely whispered.

"She's serious. We had a talk last night and this morning about it and she wants to be a surrogate for you if you would like her to be." Jungkook said as Hoseok just continued to stare with his mouth open. Jimin burst into tears before jumping up and rushing around the table, pulling me up to a standing position and into his arms.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked as he whimpered in to the hug. I could feel his body trembling as I saw Hoseok slowly standing, still staring in shock.

"I really mean it. I want to give you both a family." I said as Jimin's sobs became louder, his body shaking with his cries as he repeated thank you over and over. Hoseok came over slowly and got behind me, hugging me and resting his chin on my other shoulder, leaning his head into mine.

"We don't deserve it." he said softly as I felt myself getting teary eyed at both of their emotions.

"Of course you do. I was able to bring one family joy, so why not another? You both are going to be wonderful fathers." I said as Jimin's cries renewed. I was held in their hug for several minutes as Jungkook and Tae watched on, Jungkook looking like he could have cried himself. As they released me from the hug, Jimin took my face in his hands and looked at me through his pink rimmed eyes, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"You are an angel too good for this earth." he said softly, making me swallow hard and put my hands over his.

"Nonsense." I grinned, making him let out a small laugh. He and Hoseok hugged afterward, letting out giggles of joy that made my heart swell with happiness. This is what made everything worth it, seeing this pure unbridled joy that they were going to experience. This was everything.

"Now I don't know if you guys realize what that means either, but if you don't already have an egg donor, she is willing to donate an egg so you guys can just go with artificial insemination instead of IVF. It would be a lot easier." Jungkook said as they looked over at him with a smile.

"We didn't have a donor yet. Oh my God, the news just keeps getting better and better." Jimin giggled through tears, wiping them off of his face.

"Have you guys decided who is going to be the father?" Jungkook asked as they shook their heads.

"We decided that we both are going to donate, and we are going to tell the doctor to use whoever's sperm has the higher count and best motility to give the best chances of pregnancy. We won't want to know who's it is, because the baby will be our child anyway." Hoseok replied, making Jungkook nod.

"Alright, well I guess after we all have breakfast, we can talk about drafting up a surrogacy contract and discussing the terms and things you both expect from it." Jungkook said as we all nodded. Neither of them could stop smiling as they held hands and ate breakfast and I noticed Jungkook smiling at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby." Taehyung grinned, making me smile.

"I've done it once before, and I loved being pregnant, so why not do it again? Seokjin is going to flip though." I said, making Tae laugh.

"Yeah, he will be the one to want to throw you a baby shower at the office." Tae replied, making me grin.

"Hey, the new dads will need all the help they can get." I said, making them smile. I couldn't help but sit there and think about the difference in the mood from last night to today and it was all because of this one thing that was going to change their lives forever. I was so happy for them and all I could do now was hope that the insemination took the first time so there were no more disappointments. They had enough for one lifetime.

_________________  
_________________


	4. Chapter 4

"You look like you are about to throw up. Are you having second thoughts?" Jungkook asked me in a hushed voice, making me quickly look up at him.

"No no, not at all. I'm just...it's a lot, you know? There is a lot riding on this to make them happy and I don't want to fuck anything up." I replied looking around as we sat at the restaurant waiting for Hoseok and Jimin to arrive.

"Don't worry, it will all be fine." He reassured, squeezing my hand under the table. I squeezed back as I let out a slow, deep breath. I let go of his hand and grabbed my water glass, feeling the cold condensation on my fingertips as I brought the glass to my lips and took a slow sip.

"Hey guys, so sorry we are late!! One of Hobi's students got injured and there was a whole big thing." Jimin said as they both rushed up to the table and sat down.

"Oh gosh, I hope they are alright!" I said, noticing the slightly frazzled look on Hoseok's face.

"Yeah, he will be fine. He was goofing around and trying to show off while I was working one on one with another student and landed wrong and tweaked his ankle. We had to call the parents up there and fill out accident reports and all that mess." Hoseok replied with a sigh.

"Thankfully he wasn't really that hurt. But you handled it very well babe, I was proud of you." Jimin smiled, making Hoseok smile back and lace their fingers together.

"Thanks love." He replied back, squeezing Jimin's hand.

"I'm just glad the only thing I have to deal with in vocal training is occasional sore throats." Jimin giggled in response.

"Yeah hard to say you were the cause there." Jungkook smiled, taking a sip of his wine.

"Exactly, no worry wart parents blaming me for their kids mistakes. Poor Hobi is always on guard for these parents, making sure the kids are all safe and everything." Jimin replied, making Hoseok let out another sigh as the waiter came up and took our order. Once he left, Jungkook cleared his throat and pulled up his briefcase and got out a manila envelope.

"So, we actually have a lot to discuss this evening so I think it would probably be a good idea if we got started." Jungkook started, pulling the papers out of the envelope and placing them on the table in front of him. I bit my lip as I wiped my sweaty palms on the napkin folded in my lap, swallowing hard.

"Hey...are you okay?" Hoseok asked, as I let my eyes lose focus to his face and off of my water glass.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a long day." I said, making up an excuse as I cleared my throat. Jimin and Hoseok gave each other a quick glance before Jungkook started to speak.

"Alright, so we already discussed the terms of how this will all come to process, have you agreed upon a time?" Jungkook asked.

"My next ovulation is due in about a week or so. Do we want to say then or is that too soon?" I asked, as their eyes widened and almost brightened immediately.

"That won't be too soon for us, but is it too soon for you? I know this is a lot to take on and digest." Jimin replied softly, making me smile back at them.

"No, I made this decision and I'm ready." I replied as they held each other's hand.

"Have you decided on a doctor?" Jungkook asked, writing some things down on the contract.

"I don't have a preference. Have you guys?" I asked, as they looked at each other and then at me.

"I know of one, when we thought about this possibility a long time ago." Hoseok said, providing the name and address of the physician.

"Alright, so when it comes to the living conditions...you guys agreed that this would be live-in. When is that to start? From the time that pregnancy is confirmed?" Jungkook asked.

"That's more up to you. We would be happy to have you starting whenever you feel comfortable, but we really want to be involved in the pregnancy as much as possible." Jimin said, looking at me eagerly. He was really going to be an amazing parent.

"Of course. As soon as I find out I am pregnant, I can move in." I replied, smiling back at him.

"Okay, good." Jungkook responded, writing more on the paper. The discussing of stipulations and outlines of the contract went on for some time, agreeing upon everything down to the birth. They had literally thought of everything, and I was going into this now more prepared than I could have imagined.

"Do you have any last minute questions about anything or any stipulations you would like to add so I can add it to the final contract before you sign?" Jungkook asked as we looked at each other.

"There is one...a rather large one, that both Jimin and I wanted to talk to you about. We will be living together for the better part of year, and in that time, we are going to get to know one another. There is a chance that we will become friends through this. And maybe we don't, maybe Jimin and I annoy the shit out of you and you can't wait to get away from us once this is all over. But on the off chance that we do become friends...I don't want you to feel like you can't be in our life after because of the baby. I want you to be part of our lives in whatever aspect you want to be." Hoseok said, making me feel my stomach flutter with nerves.

"And we will always, ALWAYS be sure to tell them of what a beautiful gift we were given, all thanks to you." Jimin smiled, making me feel teary eyed at the thought.

"I...I never really gave much thought to that. I guess, if I'm still in your life as just a friend, I don't mind the child knowing how they came about, I wouldn't want you to have to lie...but do you think you could maybe keep me anonymous? I don't want them to think of me as their mother when I'm simply the person bringing them into this world." I replied.

"That makes sense, and I think we can all agree to that." Jimin responded as Jungkook scribbled a few notes down.

"Well, I think that about covers everything! I will draft up the final copy and we can all sign tomorrow." Jungkook smiled as he slid the papers back into the manila envelope and into his briefcase.

"Great! Shall we drink a toast to it?" Jimin suggested as we all picked up our glasses.

"To the beginning of a shared adventure and all the moments we share along the way." Hobi grinned, making us all smile. We clinked our glasses together and that sealed our fate. Within the next week I was laying on the exam table, just waiting for the insemination process. I couldn't help but wonder if it would take this first time, but hoped and prayed that it would. Once the process was over and I left the office, I texted Jimin and Hobi to know that it was done and I had a follow up appointment 14 days from now to take a blood pregnancy test at the doctor's office. They were sweet and encouraging, but never pressuring. I really liked them as people, they seemed very kind. I was nervous, I wasn't going to lie, and the next two weeks went by at a snail's pace. I felt like a ticking time bomb every day as we drifted closer and closer to that date.

****

"Are you nervous?" Tae asked as he sipped on his chai tea.

"Yeah, but not as bad as I thought it would be." I said, as I finished typing up another phone message for Seokjin.

"Nervous? Nervous about what?" Seokjin asked, coming out of his office.

"Oh just an appointment I have later, nothing major." I said as Taehyung gave me a glance and sipped his tea, walking away from my desk.

"Well, I hope everything goes well for you, whatever that appointment is." Jin responded, giving me a bright smile.

"Thank you. I actually have to get going, but I will keep you guys updated." I said as I stood and slid my desk chair under my desk.

"Please do." Jungkook said as he leaned against his doorway. I gave him a nod and bid them goodbye before leaving the office and hailing a taxi to the doctor's office. On the way, I felt my phone vibrate, and as I took it out, the message made me smile.

**Jimin: Good luck today! Hobi is teaching right now but he wanted to wish you luck too. And if it didn't take for some reason, don't stress or worry at all, there is always next time :)**

**Me: Thank you so much. I will be sure to let you know as soon as possible.**

After they took the blood, they said they would contact me in 24-48 hours to let me know the results, and that time period felt longer than the two weeks before. I had no feeling as to whether I was pregnant or not, so my instincts on this had abandoned me. I was waiting and wondering, eager and anxious. I was a wreck at work the next day, but the following day I was off and it was even worse. At least at work I was distracted, could keep myself occupied, but when I was off, I had nothing to keep myself busy with. I decided to continue packing up my things because sooner or later, I would be moving in with them and it would be best if I was ready. I had just finished sealing a box when my phone rang, making me startle and swallow hard.

"Hello?"

_"Yes is this Y/N?"_

"This is she." I responded, feeling my mouth go dry, my hand drifting up to my belly, hovering there almost instinctually. I almost felt the voice of the nurse on the other end get further and further away, barely registering what she said.

"Okay, thank you." I responded after several seconds of silence, ending the call. I immediately walked to the door, not caring about my messy appearance and slipped my shoes on, walking out of the door in a haze. I flagged down the closest taxi as they whizzed by on the street and stumbled inside, giving them the address. I felt my breath catching in my throat, every time I tried to breathe deeply. Once arriving at the address, I walked out, almost feeling like I was floating. It was a cute house, beautiful in fact, but I couldn't process any of it as I knocked on the door. As the door opened, a smiling Jimin greeted me on the other side.

"Y/N! What a nice surprise! I'm so glad you stopped by, I was hoping you would soon so you could see the place. I..hey, are you alright?" he asked, his smile dropping as he looked over me with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I...I just...I" I said, running my hand over my head, as he gripped my hand and put his other arm around my back.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Come in, let's get you to sit down for a minute, yeah??" He suggested, leading me into their front door.

"I'm sorry I just showed up like this." I said softly as he shushed me.

"Nonsense, of course you are welcome here any time. Here, have a seat." he replied, bringing me into the living room and sitting me on the sofa.

"Thank you, Jimin. Where's Hoseok?" I asked, as he sat next to me and looked at me with such deep concern.

"He's in the shower, should be out any time. Are you sure you are alright? You look a little pale. Can I get you something? Water, tea, anything?" He asked, making me shake my head and give him a shaky smile.

"No no, I'll be fine. Just... I needed to get out of my house and I didn't plan on stumbling here unannounced, but I couldn't help it." I said, making him softly shush me again.

"It's alright, it's perfectly fine." he said, grabbing my hand and patting it.

"Babe? Are you talking to someone?" Hoseok called from the back as he began walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, Y/N stopped by!" Jimin called back as Hoseok's smiling face came into view. He looked so different with his hair damp and towel dried, basketball shorts and a t-shirt gracing his dancer's figure instead of the dressier things I had seen him in.

"What a pleasant surprise! It's great to see you, and I'm glad you finally took us up on the offer to stop by and see the place. I'm sorry I'm not better dressed." he said in a sheepish way, sitting next to Jimin.

"No no, that's my fault, I should have called ahead. Besides, this is your house, of course you should be relaxed in your own home." I said, beginning to come out of my stupor.

"Well, you're always welcome here." he replied, as Jimin turned and placed a hand on Hoseok's knee.

"Actually, I came here because...because I just got the c-call from the doctor with the results." I said, both of their faces falling blank as they stared at me cautiously.

"O-Oh, I see." Hoseok replied as I could see Jimin's body tense, his hand on Hoseok's knee gripping it a little tighter.

"Are you alright? Is that why you looked so distraught when you came here?" Jimin asked, making me nod quickly.

"I guess it just kind of shocked me, you know? Talking about all of this for so long and everything." I replied, Jimin staring at me with a soft look in his eye.

"Sweetheart, if you are having some second thoughts, I understand. You don't have to go through with this. I know we all signed contracts and everything, but if it didn't take and you don't think you can do this, we won't be upset with you." Jimin said softly, making my stomach turn. Here he was, this was everything he wanted, and he was still thinking of others before himself. That made me feel even more sure that I was doing the right thing.

"I'm not, I promise. And it would be a little late now, seeing as I'm pregnant." I said, as they both looked at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Y-You're really p-pregnant?" Hoseok asked, making me nod as Jimin burst into tears, covering his face with his hands and bending over, resting his forehead on his lap.

"Hey babe, it's okay." Hoseok replied, his voice breaking slightly as he wiped tears from his own eyes.

"Our baby is really here now? Really?" Jimin asked through sobs, sitting up and looking at me with tears still pouring from his eyes.

"Yes, they are really here. I know they are nothing more than a clump of cells right now, but they are right here, safe." I replied, taking hold of Jimin's hand and placing it over my belly. He let out another happy cry as he kept his hand there, staring fondly down at my stomach.

"I know you can't hear me yet, but you will be the most loved little boy or girl in the entire world." he said, sniffling as he wiped his face with this other hand.

"Our baby...we can't thank you enough." Hoseok smiled, looking up at me as he gave Jimin a back hug, resting his head against him.

"Seeing you two this happy is thanks enough for me." I replied as Jimin let go of my stomach and pulled me into a hug. Any shred of fear or doubt melted away as I felt him holding me, crying in happiness. This was what I was meant to do, I was sure of it.

___________________  
___________________

**(A/N: Surgery went well,** **I** **am home recovering now. Now, I am just** **fighting** **pretty severe depression** **while** **trying to recover, so bear with me,** **my** **lovelies. I purple you all so much.)**


End file.
